Of Lovers and the Loved
by Zichi
Summary: Roxas' life falls into chaos, love, cliques, and the average life of a teenage boy. Well, not so average. Everything is terrible in his cousin's school, until a remarkable redhead happens to brighten, shake, and mess things up. From Roxas' POV.
1. Chapter 1

Damnit

_Damnit!. God. Damnit!. AS IF LIFE DOESN'T SUCK ENOUGH! _I thought. Oh, hey there. I'm Roxas and my life officially sucks ass. I've just moved in with my cousin, Sora (That perky gay little asshole), after my parents died in a car accident and now I'm stuck on the bus, not knowing anyone except for Mr. Gay-perky-pants and his boyfriend. Lovely. School hadn't even started and I'm ready to kill myself.

"God, Roxas, why are you so pissed all the time? You seriously need a boyfriend or girlfriend." Sora remarked while sitting in Riku's lap.

"For the last darn time, I said I'm not gay!" I snapped back. I shot him and his stupid boyfriend a glare, they just looked at me and laughed.

"So you say, so you say.." Sora said laughing. He'd always laughed at my sexuality, since I'd never really tried to get anyone to date me before.  
But what really pissed me off more, was that I was actually into guys. Just not really open about it.. With anyone.

Yet.

The only person I'd ever told was my mother, and she just so happened to die a week later. And then having to move away from the guy I'd had a crush on for the past two fucking years? Just great. There's a true reason to be pissed.

The bus stopped, and we all unloaded. Me being in the back, just sat there and waited for traffic to clear up. Riku, and Sora, both shot right up and made it basically to the front of the bus. I wondered how they'd done that, I guess I'll have to watch them next time. Traffic finally cleared, and I started heading off the bus. I was the last one off. And now I walked onto the campus of Twilight High, the school I was now attending.

I pulled out my schedule and looked at my locker number. 813. _Damn, there's that many lockers in this school? And I doubt this is the highest one! I started walking to my locker, 700 numbers.._

_750's..._

_800's!_ I walked in the hallway, and found my locker. Hmm, it's not bad. Bigger than the ones at my old school. I put in the lock combination, and it didn't work. Tried it again, and it still didn't work.

"God Damnit!" I swore.

"Need some help there, cutey?" A voice spoke, out of no where.

"Wha-" I turned around. Holy hell.

There he was. With tall spiky red hair, a tall, lean, muscular figure, with tear drop tattoos under the brightest, greenest, eyes. All I could do was stare, and did he just call me cutey?

"Hello...? Earth to cute Blondie. Anyone home?" He said snapping me out of my daze.

"Damn you're tall.." Was all I could muster myself to say. After I realized what I'd just said, I turned a light pink. He laughed, this only made me blush deeper.

"Okay, first off. The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? And I said 'Do you need help?' I had that locker last year and the lock was always a pain in the ass." Axel spoke, his voice was deep, but in a good way. And it sounded so up-beat and amazing.

"Uh.. Yeah. I guess." I said still in shock. I stepped aside from the locker, as Axel moved near the locker. He punched a spot right near the lock, and it opened up right away. "Haha, thanks." I said.

"No problem... What's your name?" Axel said, questioningly.

"Oh, sorry. It's Roxas I'm new here, just transferred after my parents died since this is my cousins school and all." I said on a down beat. I wasn't really looking for sympathy, but giving him a little background on something interesting might make him chase after me.

"Oh, sorry for the loss. What's your cousin's name?" Axel said with a comforting voice.

I looked at my watch. "Sora, and speaking of him I better go find him. I'm in almost all of his classes, so he can show me around the school and stuff." I said smiling. I started walking and was about to say 'See you around' when Axel cut me off.

"Sora? Really? Haha! I knew you looked familiar! You two are so much alike, and Sora talks about you like constantly. He's always talking about how cool you are, and how much better you are at things than him. He's really an admirer." Axel said, starting to walk with me. "I was going to go hang out with him before school starts, I could show you our usual hang out spot."

_Hmm.. Seeing Axel on a daily basis while hanging out with my brother and his friends. This school just might not be so bad after all.._ I though as we walked to go meet up with Sora and his other wacky friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Damnit

Chapter Two

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let's see where our lovely little blond, and happy redhead left off, shall we? C

--

"Yeah that'd be great." I said and smiled back. Axel started walking, and darn did he walk fast. Those big legs got good strides, but being behind him wasn't a _bad_ thing completely. I got in a bit of sight seeing. Before I knew it we came upon a group of people laughing chatting and having a good time, was it possible that all of these people could be Sora's friends? If they were, darn he must be pretty popular. I basically just follow Axel like a lost puppy until we got to Sora and Riku.

"Hey there Roxy!" Sora exclaimed in his cheerful happy go-get-'em-sport voice. "I see you've met Axel." Sora and Riku started giggling but to what I didn't know.

Yet.

"Yeah, this little cutey was having trouble with his locker. Turned out to be the one I had last year." Axel remarked. I glared at him for calling me cute, I hadn't really minded in private but in front of Sora and Riku is might be a little bit of a problem.

"Awww Roxy's got a boyfriend, Roxy's got a boyfriend!" Sora teased me, as he clung onto Riku, for fear of being beaten up by me. Which, would've happened if he hadn't been there.

"Shut the fuck up bitch." I snapped back, faster than lightning. I also shot him and his stupid boyfriend another glare; my mother had always told me if my glares could kill, millions of people wouldn't be alive to this day.

"Anyways.. Let me introduce you to the group." Riku said breaking the silence. "As you already know, Axel over there is a Senior, and currently single might I add." Riku winked at me, and I could feel myself blush a little, but quickly covered it up with yet another glare.

"Over there, With the pink hair and the freakish girl with the bug antena-" Riku was cut off by a yell.

"I fucking heard that dipshit" The blond woman yelled.

"That is Marluxia and Larxene, respectively. I'd avoid Larlar, at almost all costs. She can be.. A little nuts." Riku paused and got a bit closer then started whispering. "And you can tell she's got a crush of Marly but he's so gay it's not even funny. But what is funny is how much he hits on and gropes Vexen, that blond over there with his nose buried into the book."

"Uh-huh.." I said, baffled by how weird some of these people were.

"And that freakishly tall dude over there with the brown hair an buff build, that's Lexeous. He's a really nice guy despite his evil look, and he's really shy and stuff to. It's kind of funny to watch him stutter and blush to everyone's amusement. And he's been cru-"

"SOWAAAAAAAA" A high pitched voice screamed from behind us. I turned around to see who was causing all the noise only to see my cousin being tackled by some weird dirty blond with a Mohawk wearing the same apparel as everyone else but Riku and Sora; A big black trench coat and big clunky black boots. Followed by the blond was a very short, navy blue haired boy walking with a giant book that out sized a dictionary.

"Hey there Demyx, what's up?" Sora responding pushing the blond off of him. "Where's your Sitar?"

"Uh.. Nothing much just hanging out with the lovely Sexy Zexy," at that moment the blue haired boy's head shot up and glared at the guy named Demyx "And it's Monday, I don't have band in the morning today, so ho-" Demyx stopped talking and ran over to me, and nearly decked me.

"Oooh, who's the new guy?" Demyx said staring at me.

"Hands off Dem, he's mine." Axel finally chimed in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. One, I'm not gay. Two, I'm definitely not yours. And three, the names Roxas and I just moved here. I'm Sora's cousin." I remarked.

"Ooookey-dokey! If you can't tell my names Demyx and I'm a Sophomore with  
Sora here and that over there is Sexy Zexy, my Senior boyfriend."

"Dem, how many times do I have to tell you, my name's not Zexy. It's Zexion." Zexion said without looking up from his book.

"Well anywa-" Riku started saying but was cut off by the bell for the first period. "flip, Roxas we'll finish intros after school back at Sora's house. See ya later!" Riku said rushing off with Sora and the rest of the crowd.

I looked at my schedule; Hmm. AP Bio first period. Whoo. I wandered around the halls and eventually found my first class, and was relieved that the late bell didn't ring until about 5 seconds after I walked into the class room. Then I took a look around the room.

Shit.

All eyes on me. I tried to calmly walk back to the back of the room and took an empty seat, that thankfully, was there. After that everyone went back to their normal conversations and I was once again ignored. Whew.

"Wasn't expecting to see _you_ here." A voice said. I jumped at the voice, it sounded really familiar but I didn't realize who it was until I turned around.

Axel.

"O-oh. Hi there Axel." I managed to stutter out.

"Dang you must be smart to be taking AP Bio. But then again this is my second year doing it and junk but whatever." Axel said. We continued to chit-chat for a while, I also learned that we have the same mathematics class and gym together, later this week. _OH GOD._ Gym with him?! That'll be interesting but having him in the same locker room changing might be a little..

Strange. Our conversation continued and I also learned that some of the teachers here are absolutely nuts, and to watch out. And then our walked in. He was pretty tall, black dread locks, purple eyes.. Wait, purple? Hmm. Yeah, purple alright.

"Today we have a new student, his name is Roxas. Roxas, if you would please stand up and say hello to the class, and by the way my name is Xaldin. I stood up, and said 'Hi' to the class and then sat down. Class was boring, and dragged on about Atomic numbers and other junk about atoms. I already knew this junk, we'd covered it at the beginning of the year. No wonder Sora was so stupid. They taught shit here. And that's how the day dragged on, introductions, and occasionally running into people I knew. Sora was in all my classes, but did a horrible job of showing me around the school. Cheap asshole.

Although, Axel did help me around and get to classes. I guess he did kind of like me.. And didn't mind being late to any classes. Our conversations would pick right off where ever we left them like nothing had ever happened. I told him about Santa Fe, which is where I used to live. I also told him, I was a Sophomore and he stilled seemed interested in me. I guess he likes younger guys, but then again. I dig older guys too.

Eventually, the day was over. And we all went off to Sora's house. The entire. Damn. Group.

I'm

"If you need me I'll be in my room." I said calmly and walked up stairs. Sora had this giant ass house I'm talking mansion sized here. And everyone went there every which way, I was in my room, doing homework, I already knew the answers to. I finished it all up rather quickly, and then just as I scribbled the last answer there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, half debating whether I should have even responded. The door opened, and I saw bright read hair. Axel.

"Just me, everyone else seemed to be doing their own thing so I decided to come talk to you. Besides, I need to talk to you about something." Axel said walking in. He closed the door, and sat down on my bed. I was at my desk, and turned my wheelie chair around.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, wondering what he wants to talk about with me. I mean we've just met and we've already been talking like best friends. I wonder what he has to say now...

--

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ooooh What could Axel want to ask our little Blondie? Ahurhurhur.. Read and find out! Reviews are welcome, as always.


	3. Chapter 3

Damnit

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uh, I haven't stated this yet but I just now remembered and I'm to lazy to go back and edit it and blah blah blah /ramble.

Story's rating will be high because I enjoy having people cuss, and I enjoy doing so myself too, and for future chapters. C: Okay moving along, but what did Axel want to talk to Blondie about? Read and find out! /lame rhyme

--

"Okay, I'm going to be straight forward with this one alright? So promise not to snap at me." Axel said in a calm, urgent, voice.

"Okay, I guess?" I responded, still unaware of where he was going with this.

"Alright, earlier when I first met you. I hit on you, you really had no problem. Hell, you even hit back! And then when we're in a group you snap at me for hitting on you, ever so slightly. I want to know why." Axel said, in a tone that was a mix of displeasure, uncertainty, and curiosity.

I was stunned.

I opened my mouth, and then closed it.

Opened and closed.

Open and Closed. That's all I did, I wanted to tell him, but I wasn't sure how. I just sat there, stunned, afraid, and uncertain. What if he yells at me? What if he tells someone? What would people think? All these thoughts rushed through my mind at the speed of light, running around like little annoying bugs running and running and-

Bam.

They stopped cold.

My body stopped cold.

He was hugging me. I didn't realize it until now, but tears has been going down my face. How could I be so unaware? I didn't know what to do, but I hugged back. He was warm, like he had a fire inside of him. He was tender, like a parent calming a child, he was bold, he made a point to make sure he cared about me. Now I had an entirely new thought pattern rushing through my mind.

Bam.

It stopped again. He was tilting my head up, and he was kneeling and looking me straight in the eye. And then he spoke, ever so softly.

"All I want to do is know why. Nothing else." He spoke softly, lovingly, and it all comforted me. I looked down at the floor. I didn't know where to begin. Then, he picked me up. I was a little shocked by it and he carried me over to my bed and sat me down in his lap. I tried to look down, but he kept tilting my head back every time.

"I... Don't know where to begin..." I finally stuttered out. I looked down, once again. He tilted my head up and he smiled at me. He wasn't mad, he was, annoyed, he was.. Happy. I wonder how that works for him..

"Okay, how about if I ask questions and you answer? I guess I gave you a to big of a subject to think about and give me an answer." He said it in that same, tender, caring voice. I was shocked. Totally. Shocked.

He understood how I felt, he was even helping me instead of just demanding things. He just wanted to know why, and was willing to go the extra mile to get it. He really does care, a lot. I smiled, and nodded.

"Alright first question. Are you into guys?" Now, he sounded so casual, like it was nothing. I turned a little pink at the question, and I knew I had to answer..

"Y-yes.. B-b-but no one really knows.. Except you now.." I stuttered out. I turned red. I could not believe I had just said that. I have to sound so freaking stupid he probably just wants to kil-

"So you're still in the closet, and you don't want anyone to know? Might I ask why?" Now he was really intrigued.

"Yeah.. I guess.. I just didn't want anyone to freak out, or yell at me for it, or beat me up or-" I was cut off, again.

"If anyone even tries to beat you up, I'd kill them." Now, he was back in his comforting voice, this didn't make sense.

Talking about killing someone, in a sweet, caring voice? Then again, it would be to protect me.. But that thought pattern is still out of whack.

"Alright, I think this is my second to last question, wait. Third to last." Now, he was in an upbeat mood. I had no clue what was coming next.

"A-alright, now I'm the one wondering what you're going to ask." I said, smiling and staring right into his eyes. Damn, were they green. I was still sitting in his lap, with his hands crossing around my back and hands on my waist.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" Axel spoke, so calmly and sly-esque. It was like a giant-ass guy had just knocked the wind out of me. It also made me turn a lovely shade of red, once again.

"N-no.." I sputtered out. I turned my head away from him, so I wouldn't be as embarrassed.

"Alright, second to last question. Y'know what. Make that third to last I've got another one." He said.

"Ugh, what is this? An interrogation?" I said with a sigh, but I didn't really mind sitting in his lap though.

"Do you think you would come out of the closet, any time soon?" Axel said?

Shit. This one, really caught me off guard.

"U-u-uhh.. Er. M-maybe.." I said turning yet another shade darker of red.

"If so, would you like to be my boyfriend and break your first kiss?"

Wham.

A double hitter. He was asking me out! And asking for a kiss! If I wasn't stunned beyond belief before, I sure as heck was now. I had to think of something flip, to strike back with.

"I dunno, I might be _persuaded_, to date you and give you a kiss." I said smiling slyly. For once _I _had made a smart remark.

Wham.

Another brick wall, except this one was soft. And it was Axel's lips. He kissed me with compassion, he took one hand off my waist, and put it on the back of my head and pulled me in for a deeper kiss. It felt nice, really nice. I closed my eyes and pushed back, and then. God forbid, it happened.

A knock on the door, and Sora being the dumbass that he is with his "I-knock-then-enter-immediately-after-words" habit walks right in on us.

"Hey, Roxy we we- HOLY SHIT." Sora yelled, as soon as he caught sight of us kissing. Axel pulled away and shot a glare at Sora, this glare, was a lot like mine. But just like mine, it didn't phase him a bit. I turned a very deep red, and tried to pull away, but Axel didn't let me.

Shit.

"Awww, Roxy! You've come to term with your sexuality!" Sora exclaimed. He was ecstatic. He then gave us a questioning look and asked, "Are you two going to date now or what?"

If it was at all possible. I had just gotten more red.

"Well, I guess that's up to Roxy. What do ya' think Roxy, two of us together?" He still wouldn't let me go. I was stunned. I was shocked. I was embarrassed out of my mind.

_Should I tell him yes? Should I tell him no?_ These two questions bounced back between my mind. Yes, no maybe? I don't know!

"Yes..." my mouth spat out.

Oh shit.

Did I just say that!? I heard a giggle, and I knew it was Sora. I knew what was coming next, teasing. Instead, came a kiss. But not from Sora, but from Axel. It wasn't on the lips, but on the cheek. He pulled me in for a hug, and rested his chin on my head.

_Aww, what the heck?_ I thought. I buried my head into his neck and snuggled into his warmth. I head a chuckle, this time. Riku was there, and God knows who else. Oh well, I didn't care. One day in school, and I've already got a boyfriend. Not to shabby.

"What was it you were saying before you spazzed?" Axel said as a smart remark.

"I was going to ask if you'd seen Axel, and if you wanted to go get Chinese with Riku and I." He said, grinding his teeth a little.

"Mmm, Chinese sounds good. You wanna come Axel?" I asked, I hadn't eaten anything since that meager thing they called a lunch at Twilight High.

"As long as I'm welcome." He said, and then we were off. The four of us, on a double date. To a Chinese restaurant.

--

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh shnap! Didn't see that coming did you? Well.. If you did then you seriously need to stop stalking me. :C And you get a virtual cookie if you did..!


	4. Chapter 4

Damnit

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aha, what's going to happen at this lovely restaurant? C

--

We all piled into Riku's Corvette. Riku and Sora in the front, and Axel and I in the back. God danm was it awkward. The entire ride to the Chinese restaurant, was complete and total silence. I was sitting behind Sora, in the passenger seat. And Axel behind Riku respectively. The ride was about 15 minutes, and when we got to the Chinese restaurant it wasn't very busy.

We instantly got a server, and went to a booth, in a back corner. Our server, was a girl and she was giddy. Dunno why, but she sure was. She was tall, light blond hair, a few freckles and some really cute glasses. She was adorable. And she was also new, you could easily tell by her posture, and the way she acted. We also learned her name was Kelly.

I sat next to Axel, sitting across Sora, and of course, Axel was sitting across from Riku. We all waited, looked at the menus and saw what looked good.

"Have you boys decided what you'd like to drink tonight?" Kelly asked, in her very perky voice, it reminded me of Sora. Which was not, good. At. All.

"Yeah, I'll have a Mountain dew." Riku piped in almost instantly.

"I'll take a.. Rasberry Iced Tea." Sora said putting down the menu to smile at Kelly. She smiled back.

"I'll have a some coffee, black if possible." Axel said. I gave him a very strange look, coffee this late? It was almost 8 P.M! He'd be up all night, I could tell already.

"And you, honey?" Kelly said, breaking my train of thought.

"I'll take a.. Mint tea." I finally decided. Kelly left, and we were once again greeted by the lovely awkward silence. It was cool in the restaurant, I was wishing I'd brought my sweatshirt.

"So... Roxas.." Riku said, breaking the awkward silence. I tilted my head up from the menu, to look at Riku. "How long?"

I stared at him baffle. I had no clue what the heck he was talking about.

"He's asking 'How long have you been gay?'." Sora, finally clarified for me. I just stared at them. I could tell I was blushing, and I was trying to think of an answer. I could remember the date, the time, everything that happened that day. Perfectly. But, what I was really debating was whether to tell them or not.

"I-i'm not going to say when, but I can at least say it's not anything to new..." I said as my voice trailed off.

"Awww, Roxy why not tell us? It's not like we're going to laugh at you." Axel said, as he wrapped his arm around me and gave me a light kiss of the cheek, I turned in his direction only to see the waitress standing there. She was trying not to smirk, and giggle.

I blushed a bit more, I had no clue how long she'd been there, but not long since Riku and Sora were just unwrapping their straws. She handed Axel his black coffee, and me my mint tea, both steaming hot.

"So have, you guys decided what you'd like to eat?" Kelly said breaking our awkward silence.

"Mmhhmm, I'll have the buffet and so will Sora over here." Riku said, answering the question.

"I'll also have the buffet." Axel and I said at the same time.

"Alrighty, then. Feel free to go get some food when you're ready." Kelly said as she walked off, giggling. With that said, we all got up and headed over to the buffet. Sora and Riku both got Sweet and Sour shrimp. Axel, got some sort of chicken and rice, and I just got whatever Axel did because it looked good. We sat down, started some small talk, and then things really kicked off from there.

We were talking about strange things we've seen, done, heard about. And all sorts of things such as classes, and homework. Eventually we were all done and we had just paid our check and were now getting back into the Corvette. This time, Axel sat where Sora was. I didn't know why until I had gotten a text.. From Sora. Who just so happened to be sitting next to me with a worried look on his face.

--

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just realized this all took place in a day wtf. D: Anyways, I'll be doing some time lapsing. A lot.. And what could Sora need to talk about with Roxas? Why is he so concerned? Why is Zexion so pissed all the time? We will never know.. Until next chapter! /awaits to be killed


End file.
